Child of Prophecy: Will he turn?
by Veilheart975
Summary: When the Kyuubi was sealed, Minato split it's chakra into both of his twins. The Yang went into Naruto and the Yin into Tsunami. Immediately after Naruto was disowned and adopted by the Yamanaka clan. But when Naruto finds out, what will he do? AU; NaruHarem!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fiction writing so bear with me. This fiction is going to be a Betrayed Naruto Fanfic where he has a family and a sister. Instead of Minato getting the Yin Chakra of the fox his sister will, and her name is Tsunami. Let's go!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic or Jutsu/summon"**

-Near Konoha Gates-

A masked man approached the sleeping city of Konoha. His intentions were not that of a good will, and with his new summoning contract… he will wreck havoc on the most powerful shinobi city.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"** A large cloud of smoke appeared, larger than most normal summons. And what appeared with it was no normal summon either. What ended up coming out of the smoke was the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the strongest of all the bijuu's.

"**I don't want to attack them Madara, why are you making me do this?"**

"It does not matter, I am your master and you are my summon, you will obey me!"

"**Yes Madara, I will comply."** The large fox took one step and shook the ground in its wake.

-Inside of Konoha-

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage shot out of bed when he heard the thunderous rumble. He looked ouside of his house and froze in terror at the sight of the Kyuubi.

"Kushina, how close are you to birth?" His wife, Kushina had no idea that the Kyuubi was there, she was woken up by her husband, not by the kitsune.

"A day at most, why honey?" The ground shook again and Kushina was immediately out of bed.

"The Kyuubi is attacking, we must seal it inside out children."

"But Minato, will that kill us?"

"Not if we split the yin and yang chakra into out separate children." He explained quickly, throwing on his Hokage jacket. "We must hurry. You must get Sarutobi to hurry your birth."

"Okay." Minato rushed out of the Namikaze Estate and hurried his way towards the lumbering beast, which was proceeding to level half of Konoha. Minato did a few quick hand seals and called out **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** and with that the toad boss Gamabunta appeared.

"**Really Minato… really?" **The toad said as he looked at the Kyuubi. His pipe fell out of his mouth and he grew infuriated. **"YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT THAT MONSTROSITY! ARE YOU CRAZY!" **

"Please Gamabunta, we just need to stall him until my wife has birth, then I will seal him into my children."

"**You'd better but me a new cigar after this."  
**"of course." And with that the toad hopped towards the large fox, Minato on his head. As the crowd say the duo, their hopes instantly rose to an insane level.

"The Hokage will save us!" One yelled, and many others wept in tears of joy at that thought."

-Konoha Hospital-

"GAAAAHHHHH!" Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs. She was inlabor and in extreme pain. Sarutobi could only watch in sorrow at the sight. The medic nin was trying to rush Kushina's pregnancy so the Kyuubi could be sealed into the children. Kushina told sarutobi of her plan prior to finding a medic nin, and he agreed immediately, knowing that this is the only way.

'Minato doesn't know what is in store for his child with the yang chakra of the fox, the endless torture that will come with the fox's evil side.'

After countless minutes of endless screaming and the medic nin yelling "PUSH!" the two children were finally born, one a boy and the other a girl.

"Finally" Kushina panted, clearly out of breath, the childbirth really too out a lot of her energy. "Sarutobi?"

"Yes my lady" Sarutobi responded, knowing what she would say next.

"Take my children to Minato so the Kyuubi can be sealed, please hurry."

"Before I leave I would like to know their names."  
"Their names are… Naruto *huff* and Tsunami." With that Kushina passed out cold from bloodloss. Sarutobi sighed and took off to the air, to catch up to Minato before the Kyuubi overtook him.

-With Minato-

'Shit, I'm running low on chakra' thought a worried Minato. Gamabunta had just recently been dispelled, since he too was out of chakra. 'WHERE IS KUSHINA!'

"Minato!" a very familiar voice called out from above. Almost instantly Sarutobi appeared next to Minato. "Here are the children, the boy is Naruto and the girl Tsunami."

"I like the names" responded Minato, as he began a series of very complicated handsigns. **"YIN YANG SEAL!" ** Minato then shoved one of his hands on Naruto's stomach and the other on Tsunami's. The hand hand on Naruto glowed black and the one on Tsunami glowed white (A/N: White is the yin and black is the yang). After a few seconds a white and black light erupted from Naruto and Tsunami respectively, and their respected lights shot towards the Kyuubi, wrapping round it and binding it down.

"What is going on? Thought a worried Madara, then the realization hit him like a brick. 'They're going to seal it! I must stop them.' And with that Madara sped towards the village, intent on stopping the sealer.

-With Minato and Sarutobi-

"JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE!" yelled Minato as the lights almost completely enveloped the Kyuubi. Then, a black flash appeared near him and Sarutobi, as Madara finally made his entrance. Sarutobi stepped in between the masked figure and Naruto.

"Step aside old man, and let me at the summoner." Madara spoke quietly, trying to intimidate Sarutobi.

"Not a chance in hell" and with that Sarutobi shot towards Madara and engaged in a bloody battle. (Not going into detail because I want to finish the prolgue). As much as Minato wanted to help sarutobi, he couldn't lose focuc, no matter what.

'Just a bit more!' he thought, his mind being strained from the concentration. After a few seconds the Kyuubi massively roared and slowly dissolved, splitting into two massive substances of chakra. One was white while the other black, the black launched itself at Naruto and rammed itself into his stomach, while the white did the same to Tsunami. Madara, seeing this fled the battle immediately, knowing that he lost the battle at hand.

Manato stood over his two children, smiling at his children, until he saw Naruto. The Yang chakra was changing his features. His cheeks grew whisker marks, his canines elongated slightly, and his eyes had a tint of red to them.

'Damnt!' thought Minato. Now he has to disown Naruto, they will be able to tell just by his features he has the Kyuubi. His daughter however had gained no physical changes from the yang chakra.

"Sarutobi, elect a counsel meeting for the adoption of Naruto."

"BUT HE'S YOUR SON MINATO!"

"I know that! But look at him! I will be ran out of office if I keep him, and I cant do that. SO ELECT THE MEETING! I expect all of the clan heads in 30 minutes."

"Yes Minato." The conversation ended as Minato shot towards the hospital to tell his wife of the news."

-Counsel room-30 Minutes later-

"What do you mean you're disowning him Minato?" asked Shikaku. "Why would you do that to your son?"

"Because, when the civilian population sees him they will run me out of office. They don't want their hokage to have a demon child."

"What about Tsunami?" this time it was Hiashi that spoke up. "She has half of the Kyuubi as well Minato."

"she has no physical representation of it though, they can't tell by her looks. Now onto the main topic, who is willing to adopt my son?" There was a pause of silence, with no one answering Minato's question. He sighed "Very well, then it seems Naruto will go to the orphana…" Minato was cut off by someone who spoke up.

"I will adopt him into our clan" Said none other than… Inoichi Yamanaka.

"are you sure he is a good fit for your clan Inoichi?"

"He is perfect, our clan is a long range specialist clan that is in dire need of a 'jack of all trades.' He will learn our mind techniques but also focus on other abilities."

"Very well, then Naruto Namikaze is now Naruto Yamanaka. Any objections?" No one rose their voice. "Good, the counsel is now dismissed."

-Timeskip-6 Years-

"Naruto come here and let me see you" Inoichi told him. Naruto sheepishly walked over to Inoichi, wincing with every step thanks to his bruised up body. Ino was watching from a distance as the scene unfolded infront of her.

"What happened to you Naruto?"

"I just…tripped…"

"I'm not dumb Naruto, who did this to you?"

"Just some punk kids, honestly it's nothing. I've endured worse father.

"Okay Naruto, then go get some rest. I'm going to teach you some jutsu tomorrow."

"REALLY!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Yes really, now get to bed before I make you."

"Yes father!" Naruto shot up the stairs and was in his bed before Inoichi could say fox.

As Naruto was in his bed he couldn't fall asleep, he was too excited about learning a new jutsu from his father. What would he teach him? A mind explosion jutsu? Or a super cool one! As he was in a midst of daydreaming he heard his door slowly creak open.

"Who's there!" he asked as he was still traumatized by his bullying earlier. When he looked to see who it was, he saw his sister Ino holding her brown teddy bear. "Oh, it's just you Ino. What do you need?"

"Ummmm, well, umm Naruto?"

"Yes."  
"Can I sleep with you tonight? I had a bad dream and father wont let me stay with him." Naruto's cheeks turned a very vibrant red color as he stuttered

"S-s-su-r-e-e I-n-n-o."

"Thank you." She snuggled up next to Naruto, her back to his. He smiled slightly, turned around and proceeded to fall asleep when he heard something hit the floor behind him. He turned around to see that Ino had thrown her teddy on the ground (WHICH SHE NEVER DOES) and wrap her arms around Naruto's waist, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his shoulder. Naruto tried to shrug her off, but the effort was in vain as she just grabbed him tighter, putting him in a vicegrip. Naruto sighed and decided the best thing to do was sleep.

The next day Inoichi walked into Naruto's room, deciding to wake him up early for his training when he saw his daughter IN BED with Naruto. He was pissed, no BEYOND PISSED. He was about to strangle Naruto until a little voice spoke up in his head. 'What if this is a good thing. One of the last two Namikaze heirs. Not only does he get amazing power from his father, and amazing stamina from his mother… but even more of each from the KYUUBI! He could turn out very powerful indeed. Maybe I should let them get to know each other better' with that thought, he silently exited the room, letting the two children sleep.

-Namikaze Estate-With Minato and Tsunami-

"Father can I learn a jutsu! PLEASE!" Tsunami practically screamed, her eyes going puppy mode. Minato couldn't stand it, those eyes are just too irresistible.

"Fine" he said. "But first I need to know your chakra affinity."

"What's that daddy?" he sighed.

'Of course she didn't know what chakra affinities are… SHE'S SIX!'

"Okay sweety, basically there are 5 types of base chakra, water, earth, fire, lightning, and wind. Each has its own weakness and advantage." He handed her a piece of chakra paper. Before he could explain she asked

"What is this!"

"This is chakra paper. It will tell us your affinity if you channel chakra into it, go ahead and try." She did and the paper split in two. One half became soggy while the other was cut into ribbons. Needless to say Minato was a little shocked. He expected fire as well thanks to the Kyuubi. "Alright I'm going to teach you chakra control, something that is always needed for a proper jutsu, okay?"

"Okay daddy! How do I do it?"

"All I want you to do is channel chakra into your feet and do some errands for me, by the time you finish your chakra control should be better." After hearing that Tsunami sped off to run 'errands'.

'I didn't even tell her what errands to run' thought Minato as he sweatdropped.

-With Naruto-

Naruto groggily got out of bed, and checked the clock in his room… 11:30 A.M.

'SHIT I OVERSLEPT!' He ALMOST shot out of bed before remembering he was with Ino. He looked over to her and unconsciously smiled. 'She's so cute when she's asleep.'

Slowly but even more carefully he crept out of bed, trying not to wake up Ino. As he made his way into the kitchen he noticed a note on the counter, with his name on it.

Naruto unfurled the note and began to read it.

_Dear Naruto_

_It's Inoichi, I had to run to an unexpected meeting and wont be home until around 3:00. I will teach you the jutsu then, so in the meantime go have fun! Make friends! There is some money on the counter for Ichiraku's, eat your heart out._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Naruto couldn't help but smile again.

'At least there is one person that cares for me' Naruto thought to himself.;

"Hey Nauro?" a too familiar voice asked.

"yah Ino?"

"Are you going outside?"

"Yup! Wanna come get Ramen with me?"

"What's ramen?" Naruto facefaulted.

"Whats ramen. WHATS RAMEN! I'll tell you what ramen is… It's life in a bowl!" he said, with an all-too-foxy smirk on his face.

-Ichiraku Ramen-

"LET'S DIG IN!" Yelled an over enthusiastic Naruto as the chef brought their orders out to them. Naruto had ordered himself 5 bowls of Miso Ramen while Ino only ordered 1. "BAHAHAHAHA YOULL LOVE IT!"

Ino skeptically put some ramen in her mouth and began to chew. Slowly at first but she quickened her pace and actually finished her first bowl before Naruto did!"

"Wow, u must really like it." Ino responded with a large belch and her face quickly turned a very dark red color.

"I- um- I'm sorry-Excuse me?" Naruto then burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA that was perfect Ino! I need to bring you here more often!"

Ino just blushed and looked away hurried.

"Um can I sit here?" a new voice asked. Naruto turned around to see the new person that was making conversation with him. It was a girl his age, and almost looked exactly like him.. well except for the gender part.

"Sure! You don't even have to ask!" She smiled very brightly.

"Thank you very much!"

"No problem, what's your name?"

"I'm Tsunami Namikaze, and you?"

"Yamanaka Naruto, pleased to meet you!"

"What do you recommend here?"

"The Miso Ramen, is the best!"

"Ill have five please, this time directed towards the chef."

"Wow Naruto! Not only does she look like you, but she eats like you too!" announced the chef with a large bellowing laugh.

"Yah I guess your right!"

"HEY YOU! DEMON!" yelled a cruel and uncaring voice. Naruto turned around and his eyes widened in fear when he saw two shinobi, chunin, walk up to him.

"DON'T GO NEAR THE HOKAGES DAUGHTER YOU FILTH!" One yelled as he picked up Naruto and threw him across the street. He landed harshly, struggling to get back on his feet. Ino was paralyzed in fear as the attackers walked towards Naruto, a kunai in each of their hands.

"YOU WILL DIE TODAY!" one yelled as he plunged his kunai into Naruto's shoulder.

"GAAAAH!" Naruto screamed, clearly in pain. The other chunin stuck his kunai in Naruto's gut, twisting it back and forth, causing near permanent internal damage.

"Why do you do this to me?" was all Naruto could say, as he slumped over and his eyes closed.

"NOOOO!" yelled Tsunami and Ino simultaneously.

"Fucking brats, they might tell on us, lets bolt." With that the two Konoha nin disappeared in a shunshin.

"Naruto!" screamed Tsunami as she went to check on him. She checked his pulse and noticed he was alive. "I'm bringing him to my father, he knows medical ninjutsu. Grab Inoichi and bring him there." With that Tsunami took off running towards her house with Naruto on her back, ad Ino took off towards her house.

-Namikaze Estate-

A door opened in the Namkaze estate, causing Minato to smile.

"Are you back tsunami? How did It go?"

"We need to help this kid dad! He was assaulted on the street!" Instantly alert, Minato cleared his dinner table and yelled out

"Bring him here! NOW!"

Tsunami did as asked and threw him on the table face-first. Minato looking at the shoulder wound on him, probed for more injuries.

'There is something eerily familiar about this kid' he thought to himself. He flipped him over and gasped, stepping back a few feet. His own son was in front of him, and was on the verge of death. He had a bad wound on his shoulder and a horrific one on his stomach.

"Honey get your mother, and stay away from this room."  
"But daddy… he's my friend!"

"GO NOW!" She shot off towards her mothers room. Almost a minute later Kushina was in the dining room looking at her fatally wounded son.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know dear, but it's bad. I don't know if I can save him."

"YOU MUST!" tears were coming to her eyes. She stilled cared for her son, even though they had disowned him.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Drip…drip

Drip…drip

Naruto woke up. He looked around himself and saw a sewer.

'Damn bastards must have thrown me in a sewer.' He looked at the ceiling and saw sewer pipes glowing with red leading into a room.

'What are these?' He decided to follow them into the room. It was a dark and dank room. Rusted walls, leaky pipes, and a murky liquid he was walking in.

'EWWWWW!' He lifted his leg and shook…hard. But it wasn't wet, at all.

'Weird.' He looked around some more and saw a large cage, with a seal on the bars. Behind the cage a deep and harsh voice spoke to him.

"**Who dares visit my humble abode?"**

'Ummm, I do?'

"**AH yes, my jailor finally decides to drop in on me. Tell me, how old are you now?"**

'Six'

"**Still too young, come back to me in six more years. But in the meantime I will help you out a little bit."**

Red chakra swirled around in the cage, and slowly made its way to Naruto, slowly enveloping him as he was pushed out of his sleep.

-Namikaze Estate-

"I'm sorry dear, I cant do anything. He is going to die."

"NOOOO!" yelled Kushina, as a hard knock was heard on their door.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Get the door Kushina, I will try some more to save him." He went back to using medical ninjutsu to save Naruto.

Kushina grabbed and flew open the door to see Ino ad Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Come in quickly!"

"Where is my boy?"

"On the dinner table, hurry!" As they began running towards the dining room they heard Naruto scream.

They ran in as fast as they could and saw Naruto, awake. His eyes were bloodred and slitted. While his nails and canines were elongated and sharpened to a point. His back war arced as his wounds slowly closed, steam coming from where they use to be.

"What is happening Minato?" asked Inoichi.

"The fox is saving him Inoichi, there is nothing we can do anymore."

Inoichi nodded as they watched the foxes magic take place. When it was over, Naruto passed out on the table. His features returned to normal.

"Inoichi?"

"yes Minato?"

"Train him hard so something like this doesn't happen again. He needs to learn how to defend himself."  
"Of course Minato." With that the Yamanaka's left, leaving a scarred Namikaze family.

A/N: That is it! I know it is a short chapter, but it is just the prologue. All prologues are fairly short. Next chapter Naruto will be 12 years old and taking the genin exam. Opening a poll on what his team should be and what his affinities should be!


	2. The Genin Exams and Teams!

wChapter 2

A/N: Hey guys it is chapter two! I have decided on Naruto's team and his affinities thanks to **firedragoonknight.** Naruto will not be op (for now) in this story.

And to **Dragon Master,** Thank you for your ideas, and I understand your concerns. And THIS WILL BE A NRUHAREM AT THE BEGINNING! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU HATE THEM OR NOT! It may turn into a solid relationship later into the story but not right now.

Now for Naruto's team, I am not gonna say lol. It should be obvious after you read a bit.

P.S if you really hate the reason that Naruto was abandoned, then tough shit! I am not changing it, I have a plotline set up for it.

"Alright class, that is it for the day. Now remember that the Genin Exam is tomorrow so DON'T BE LATE!" Iruka addressed the half-asleep class. The only one that seemed to pay attention was… Naruto. He actually took notes every day and seemed to remember everything.

"NARUTO!" screamed Ino as she ran right by her Sasuke to talk with her brother.

"hey Ino, whatcha want?"

"I was just wondering if you knew your affinity yet?"

"No, dad hasn't bothered to test me. He has only trained me enough to survive."  
"Oh… well mine is water! isn't that cool! I can control water! EEP!"

"Haha, hey heads up, Sasuke is leaving." Naruto was desperately trying to get Ino away from him, as much as he liked her, he could only take so much.

"Your right! SASUKE!" she scrambled off, chasing her 'to be husband.' Naruto face-faulted.

'Won't she ever learn that Sasuke is NOT interested, hes probably gay. Or has a small dick.' Naruto shrugged, it didn't matter either way. All he was focused on was getting stronger. But how?

'I'll ask dad for a new technique.' Naruto bolted his way threw the town. The villagers didn't even have time to threaten him he was running so fast. He reached the Namikaze compound just in time to everhear a conversation, an all too interesting one.

"But Ina, we can't tell him yet! What if he gets too angry! And lets the demon out!"

"But what if that backfires on us Inoichi, you know as well as I do that we should not hold off telling Naruto this. If he gets older and finds out he might just get more angry, and he will be stronger then as well!"

Naruto decided to make his appearance.

"Tell me what dad?"

"uhhh, son. You are here. This is awkward. Ummmm wellllll lets see."

"You have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you Naruto." Ina told him with a stoic expression, she did not care one bit for Naruto, she almost hated him for his 'tenant.'

"Wh-h-a-t? So the villagers were right! I really am a demon!" Tears formed in the young child's eyes as he bolted to his room, slamming his door shut.

"Call the Anbu Inoichi, just in case."  
"You are a heartless bitch Ina, did you know that?"

"I turned into one when that demon child killed my our actual son."

With that she stormed out of the room, intent on making sure that Naruto will suffer in his later years.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was in his room, weeping. He couldn't hold it in. All of the accusations of him being a demon were true. He really was one.

'wait, no I am not, im just it's jail cell, it's carrier. Wait, it can train me, that foz must be super experienced. But how do I visit it?' Naruto pondered his mind, trying to find a way to contact the fox.

'Eh, ill try again tomorrow.' Naruto decided to go to bed early, but oddly enough for him… he fell asleep instantly.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Drip… Drip

Drip… Drip

'Where am I?' Naruto woke up in the middle of a sewer, a very large sewer. 'Why am I in a sewer?' Naruto studied his surrundings. The walls were rusted and dented, the cielings had pipes showing. The pipes were glowing a red color, and leading down one of many hallways.

'I guess I will follow the red pipes?' Naruto was unsure of whether to follow them or not, he had a strange sense of déjà vu, almost like he has been here before. He silently followed the hallways, anticipating what was ahead. He had a vague idea, but didn't want to think about it too hard.

The red pipes turned down a second hallway, and into a large room… larger than the Hokage Tower. Naruto entered the room, and instantly the hallway behind him closed, sealing him onside the room.

The doom was nothing special, it was similar to the hallways. It was rusted, broken, and filled with a dark liquid that couldn't keep Naruto wet for some reason.

The only real memoriable thing about the room, was the oversized cage at the end. It was a set of iron bars, with a piece of paper with the Kanji for Seal on it.

"**Who dares disturb my sleep!" **a dark, deep, and dangerous voice called out, shaking the cave with its voice.

"**AHHHHH, it is you! So my jailor decides to visit me once again. To what do I owe this **_**pleasure.**_ The voice laid the last word heavily with sarcasm.

"You are the Kyuubi right?" Naruto's voice was shaky at best, but for the most part he kept his composure.

"**So you know of me? And the fact that your beloved Yondaime sealed me? Yes I am the Kyuubi, now kit tell me, how old are you now?"**

"12."  
**"Ah perfect age. Now what do u need of me? Why have you ventured into the depths of your mind to find me?"**

"I… I want you to train me!"

"**HAHAHAHA! Train you! NO! I will do something much more… beneficial first."  
**"What are you going to do?"

"**Well, that is if you are willing to grow stronger, but be shunned by many others."**

"I'm already shunned by almost everyone! I will do anything for power, ANYTHING!"

"**Very well kit, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I now declare you, Naruto Yamanaka…" **The Kyuubi came closer to the cage, showing his face to Naruto. His nose was pressed against the bars as he spit out his next words.

"**My Prince."**

-With Minato and Kushina-

"Dear what do you want to talk about?" Minato asked his wife, who said earlier that she needed to talk to him about something important. He sat in his very 'important' hokage seat and motioned for her to sit in the guest one. She complied and decided to tell him her request

"Well, dear. I am requesting a demote in my ranks as a kunoichi."

"BUT WHY! You are easily one of our best ANBU, one of the few that can go on S-rank missions and live!"

"It is because I wish to be a Jonin teacher, mainly for Tsunami. It would be a good chance for me to get close to her and teach her some more… advanced techniques."

"Okay that is a good point, Tsunami is the best in her class at Ninjutsu correct?"

"That's right."

"Well, I am going to special assault squad this year out of our new Genin. The three academy student with the highest score out of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu will all be put on one team."

"So you want me to train that team?"

"Correct, you are easily a Kage-Level kunoichi, so I see no better person that you for the job."

"So I would train a pure assault team, that includes the best taijutsu student in the class, the best genjutsu student, and the best ninjutsu student?"

"That is also correct, and that squad will contain Tsunami if she retains her top ninjutsu score."  
"Sweet!" Kushina started getting giggly at the thought of training the most powerful Genins. "I totally accept!"

"Okay, I expect you at the academy two days from now, at noon sharp." Kushina nodded and walked out the door.

'Minato is so SEXY when he acts all serious.'

"And dear?" She turned back around to see a smirk on her husbands face.

"Don't be a Kakashi."  
"Haha okay love." Kushina then, finally left her husbands office, with a proud smile on her face.

-Back with Naruto-

"Your… Prince? What does that mean exactly?" Naruto asked, second-guessing his plan now that the Kyuubi wants him as his heir.

"**Basically, you will gain extraordinary power. Your senses, physical ability, and speed will be dramatically increased. But those are only your non-passive abilities. You will passively be able heal at abnormal rates, not to mention there are VERY few ways that you can die. Your heart would have to be removed and/or your head removed. **

"So I am basically invinsible?"

"**Give or take yes. Even lost limbs will regrow."**

"That is totally wicked! But what is the catch? Power like that doesn't come without a price does it?" Kyuubi chuckled.

'**He is smarter than I give him credit for.'** The demon lord backed away a bit from the cage before explaining the side-effects of this transformation.

"**Alright kit listen up. There are a few side affects,"**

"Like what?"

"**Well, mainly you will become a half demon."**

"WHAT! WILL I GROW A TAIL! OH KAMI WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO!" Naruto then proceeded to curl into a ball and roll around in the murky liquid of the cage.

Kyuubi sweat dropped.

'**What can I tell him to convince him… ah that will work'**

"**Oi, kit listen up. You didn't let me finish!"** Naruto stopped rolling around but he didn't get out of the fetal position.

"What?"

"**You will be able to hide your demon form. YES you will gain a tail… or a few depending on how strong you are, a pair of fox-ears, slitted eyes, widened whisker marks, and elongated canines and nails (Not to mention sharpened). "**

"Tha…"

"**BUT you will be able to hide all your features at will, and retain about 50% of your demon strength." **Kyuubi cut off Naruto, before he had to hear some PATHETIC excuse on how he doesn't want a tail.

"That is not bad… But I still don't believe you. Prove me you can shape-shift!"

"**Pesky kit, FINE!" **Kyuubi's large demonic form shrank instantly into a 50 year old man. He was almost exactly a replica of Asuma Sarutobi… besides the graying hair and that there was no cigarette in his mouth.

Naruto's jaw dropped a few inches.

"**Pick up your jaw, you look like a dumbass kit." **Naruto forcefully grabbed his jaw and pushed up, having to hold it in place for a bit to make it stay put.

Kyuubi sighed **'I'll have to make do. He is the perfect vessel, strong-willed and has a painful past.'**

"**Kit!" **Naruto's head shot up to see a hand in front of his face sticking through the bars. The nails were still elongated but besides that the hand was normal.

"**Do we have a deal?" **

"On one condition Kyuubi!" The demon looked shocked.

'**I offered him extreme power and he is bartering, I like this kid even more!'**The demon lord's mouth was twisted into a crooked grin, almost making Naruto back out on his decision.

"**What would that be?" **Kyuubi's grin was still on his face, anticipating this deal.

"I want full control of your chakra!" Kyuubi wasn't surprised, he saw something like this coming and he had prepared an answer.

"**I agree, to an extent."**

"What do you mean an extent?"

"**Your body isn't strong enough to handle all of my chakra and keep conscious, I would say you can use three tails without losing conscious. But as your grow stronger you can control more tails."**

"I get it."

"**So I will allow you full control over the chakra you can consciously control, is that fair kit?"**

"Yes it is, it is fair enough."

"**So" **he repeated. **"Do we have a deal kit?" **

He lifted his hand, looked at it, looked at Kyuubi's and extended his hand, making contact with the demon lords. And he shook… hard to seal the deal.

…

…

…

…

"I don't feel any different Kyuubi? Did something go wrong?" Naruto began to grow worried, his body shaking slightly.

"**HAHAHA no kit, It did not. You will not feel any physical pain. But I will teach you how to change into your demon form later… for now sleep. The Genin exams are tomorrow and I EXPECT YOU TO PASS!"**

"Yes Kyuubi, as you wish." With that Naruto willed himself to leave his mindscape, and into the dark realm known as sleep.

"Naruto WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Naruto shot out of bed, looked around to see Ino above his bed kicking him… hard.

"GEEZ Ino I'm up, stop kicking!"

"Fine, but we have fifteen minutes so hurry up."  
"OHHHHH SHIT!" In godly time Naruto was dressed, packed and had breakfast in his hand.

"Ready Ino?" She was awestruck by his speed. It hadn't even been a minute and he was already waiting on her.

"SHUT UP!" she then began repeatedly beating him on the head, with a wooden ladle that somehow mysteriously appeared in her hand.

When they entered the doors to the academy the sight was well, chaotic. Not one person was paying attention to Iruka, the were too excited. EVEN SASUKE was fidgeting a little.

He scanned the room. The usual. Every girl was sitting as close as they could to Sasuke, even though Tsunami was the only one who he actually tolerated sitting next to him.

Ino took her normal spot fighting for dominance with Sasuke, very few people opposed her since she was the president of their fan club.

Naruto however, took the seat the farthest In the back, in the corner to be more precise. This was noticed by a few people, but wasn't taken into consideration considering they were all told to stay away from him at all times. It resulted in Naruto having one friend, Ino, his sister.

"Hey Naruto, do you mind if I sit by you?" He looked up to see none other than Tsunami Namikaze next to him.

"Sure Tsunami, it probably beats sitting by duck-ass over there doesn't it."

Tsunami giggled at his joke while all the other girls hair stood on their ends, obviously pissed beyond recognition.

"At least you can joke around Naruto." Tsunami responded. "I have nothing against Sasuke, but all he does is stare out a window all day." Naruto tried to contain his laugh, tried…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA YOURE RIGHT! ALL HE DOES IS STARE OUT A WINDOW AND BROOD ALL DAY!" Tsunami was caught up at the sight of the laughing boy. She could tell that his smile was fake, but his laugh was very genuine. It made her happy, in a way, to know she made someone genuinely laugh.

"ALRIGHT CLASS PIPE DOWN WE ARE STARTING!" Iruka slammed his hand down on his desk, shattering it in the process. This caused the class to shut up, even Kiba.

"Thank god! We are now starting the Genjutsu exam. Step forward when I call your name. He rambled through the list for an hour until he hit a name he actually cared for.

"Tsunami Namikaze come here."

"Yes sensei." They took her back into a secluded, sound proof room for about 5 minutes. And then she left the room looking pleasantly surprised.

"How did you do?"

"I got a B rank for Genjutsu, I was expecting a C or D, I have never been good at Genjutsu."

"HAH! Watch me, I will probably get n F because I suck so bad."

"There is no such thing as an F-ranking though Naruto?"

"That is the point, they will make one up just for me!"

"Do they really hate you that bad Naruto?"  
"Nah Iruka is cool, but Mizuki dislikes me along with the rest of the village."

"Why do they all hate you?"

"I have a slim idea but you would have to ask your father to be sure."

"Why my father?" Naruto just shrugged off that comment as his sister exited the room 'EEPING' as she walked out. He overheard her say something sbout her getting an S-rank.

"Damn that is impressive" he thought out loud.

"What is?"

"Naruto Yamanaks step forward."

"Tell you after tsunami, wish me luck!" He blew her a kiss and winked, leaving Tsunami with a very bright red blush.

Naruto entered the room and saw one genjutsu on the boark, along with the handseals involed in it.

"Now Naruto, perform the jutsu and you are done." Iruka explained. HE really wanted Naruto to get this jutsu right, it was the easiest.

"I got this sensei!" He began the seals. Focused his chakra, and ended up with a red head and steam out of his ears. When he realized It wasn't working he nervously laughed and scratched his head.

"Sorry sensei but that one is too hard for me haha."

"Naruto?"

"Yes"

"That was the easiest Genjutsu Konoha has in it's arsenal…" Naruto sweatdropped.

"I'm that bad"

"Apparently so Naruto" this time it was Mizuki talking. "We are giving you an F-raking because of your failure." Naruto face faulted this time.

'I was right…'

"You may leave, we start the Ninjutsu exam next."

"Yes sensei" with that Naruto headed to tell his sister and Tsunami the 'news'.

As he walked out of the room, he put on his usual smile, and yelled out loud so the whole class could hear.

"HEY GUY'S GUESS WHAT! MIZUKI MADE A NEW RANK JUST FOR MY GENJUTSU SKILLS!" The whole class was silent, they were interested. Did he get a better grade than S?

"What is it dobe?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke, not expecting hi to be the one to speak up.

"I got a… F RANK!" The whole class face faulted.

'That's pathetic.'

"BAHAHAHA I'm so proud of my self!" Naruto fake wiped a tear, causing a chuckle to come up from the students in class.

"QUITE DOWN!" screamed an angry Iruka, he wasn't happy with Mizuki. He had made up a totally new ranking just because he didn't like Naruto.

"We are starting the ninjutsu portion of the exam so follow me outside." The class all rose out of their respective seats, and proceeded outside whispering on the way.

"I'm so nervous, I suck at ninjutsu."

"Me too!"

They reached an open field, cleared away from trees and rocks so no one was hit from debris from the demonstrations (Something Iruka found out the hard way.)

"Alright class, just like the genjutsu portion I will call up your names one by one and you will perform your most advanced jutsu. I will now begin."

(A/N: I am going to just do the important people, no oc's)

"Sasuke Uchiha please step forward. Now perform your best jutsu for us."

Sasuke took a deep breath, did the seals and

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** a large fireball came from his mouth and went about 30 feet before dispelling.

"Good job Sasuke, you get an B-Rank. Next is Tsunami Namikaze."

"Wish me luck Naruto!" She flipped her hair and proceeded to the arena.

She stepped into the middle and **" Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** A red toad appeared, it was about the 5ft tall and around that in width. The color of it was red with spots of white and green on its back.

"What did you need me for Tsunami?"

"Just showing off Gokyo, let's do out combo!"  
"yah yah whatever." The two voices called out a different jutsu simultaneously.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **(A/N: I know she is a water affinity but she can do fire too)

"**Toad Style: Oil Bomb!"**

The two jutsu collided making an extremely deadly technique, the oil and fire lit up the whole field, cauaing many students to panic and faint.

Mizuki and Iruka both had to use their best water jutsu to expel the flames.

"Very… VERY good Tsunami! You get an S-Ranking jutsu for the Summon alone, but along with the combo you get an SS ranking."

"Way to go Tsunami! HELL YAH!"

"Naruto watch your language!" Mizuki yelled. Iruka didn't care, but Mizuki had to criticize Naruto on everything.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to cuss sensei!"

"Shut up! You aren't out of the academy yet!"

"Oh yah…"

Tsunami couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's stupidity.

'What a geek' she thought.

"Ino Yamanaka step forward."

"I am sorry sensei, but I need a living target to do my mind transfer jutsu. And since I don't want to lose my soul for miles just grade me now."

"Ummmm, sure… You get a B-rank then. Naruto Yamanaka come on up."

"WISH ME LUCK GUYS!"

He stepped forward and did the necessary seals: Ox-Horse-Ram…

"**Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki!"** Numerous large ice darts flew from Naruto's mouth and impaled trees, and rocks fifty feet away, easily shattering them.

"N-n-naruto, that was totally amazing! A-Rank at least! What do you think Mizuki?"

"Hmmmph. I say B-Rank."

"ANNNND A-rank it is, good job Naruto."

"Thanks sensei!"

"Wow Naruto!"

"Hmm? Tsunami?"

"That was an amazing jutsu, ive never seen it before. You need to teach me it one day! Promise?"

"Yah sure I promise!"

Sasuke watched this conversation fom a distance, rage slowly building in him.

'I should know that jutsu, I need it to beat _him_, and also he is stealing my girl! That dobe is dead!'

"Alright class listen up again. As you all know there is ONE more exam, the taijutsu exam."

"HELL YAH!" yelled an obnoxious Kiba. "I'm gonna wipe the floor with this thing!"

It was true, Kiba would probably at least make it to the semi-finals. His clan was well known for their taijutsu skills, not t mention he had an unfair advantage.

"We've got this Akamaru!"

"Alright the bracket it up, as you all know this is a tournament. The better people are the farther they will proceed. Now look for your name and find your partner. Naruto looked on the list. The tournament had 4 stages. There was the preliminaries, normal, semi-final, and finals. Naruto's partner was Kiba… what was his luck.

"You're going down Naruto! You stand no chance!" Random people were spouting off insults on how bad Naruto was screwed.

"**Hey kit, listen up!"**

'You can talk to me Kyuubi?"

"**Yes I can, now you stand no shot against that Inuzuka."**

'Gee… thanks buddy."

"**Let me finish! You must rely on your instincts. It will be cheap, but use everything to your advantage. Use your new speed, strength and reflexes. When he pulls his Fang-Over-Fang technique make him run into a rock or something. Play dirty."**

"Gotcha Kyuubi!"

"NARUTO ARE YOU LISTENING!"

Naruto went back to reality to see Iruka right in his face yelling at him.

"Umm, no?"

"Wrong answer! Because of that you and Kiba go first!" Naruto shrugged.

"Alright lets go Kiba!" Naruto jumped into the clearing, hoping that Kiba's arrogance would get the better of him.

"Ready dog boy?"

"Shut up demon, lets get this started."

"**FANG OVER FANG!" **Kiba immediately struck with his best technique, hoping to finish this battle quickly. He barreled at a well prepared Naruto, who just dodged and let Kiba run dead first into a tree.

THWACK!

"Owwwwww" was all they heard as Kiba was rendered unable to fight.

"Um, well Naruto is the winner!"

"YAY for me"  
"That a boy Naruto!" the person congratulating him was the only person who did, Tsunami.

Naruto walked over to her and sat next to her, earning a hate glare from Sasuke.

"Why are you nice to me? No one else is Tsunami?"

"I honestly don't know Naruto, I just feel like you are someone I can be myself around. That's all."

"Okay, thanks!"  
"Tsunami versus Kaira!"

"Wish me luck Naruto!" she dashed off, barely hearing his reply.

"You don't need it!"

As she entered the clearing, facing off with her opponent, something unexpected happened.

"I forfeit." Everyone just looked oddly at Kaira. No one forfeits in the genin exam.

"Very well." Iruka saw this coming. Tsunami was the daughter of the most powerful hokage, who would actually want to face her?

"Tsunami wins this round.

-Round 2-

"Alright it is round two of the taijutsu portion, the contestants are as follows

Tsunami vs. Hinata

Ino vs. Sakura

Sasuke vs. Shikimaru

Naruto vs. Choji

"Alright class, make room for Tsunami and Hinata!" The class moved aside, making room for the two clan heads. There was no doubt this battle would be a good one.

"Hey Shino." Naruto whispered to the stoic figure.

"What?"

"500 ryo on Tsunami."

"Deal, on one condition."

"What?"

"Say go Tsunami loud enough for both of them to hear."

"Deal." The two shook hands and Naruto held his end of the deal,

"GO TSUNAMI! YOU GOT THIS!"

"Thanks Naruto!" Hinata's face turned a very bright red. Not fron embarrassment, but from anger.

'That is my Naruto! MINE!'

"Beg-" Iruka couldn't finish, for Hinata already started attacking Tsunami. She aimed an uppercut that Tsunami swiftly dodged.

'Damn this is getting bad, Hinata is pissed off for some reason. I have to finish this now.'

Hinata aimed her gentle fist for Tsunami's heart, hoping to 'render her unconscious.' But the opposite happened. One second Tsunami was in front of Hinata and the next she was behind her.

"What the-" She didn't finish because Tsunami sent a quick chop to her neck, making the Hyuuga heiress fall to the ground in a coma like state.

"IS she okay Tsunami?"

"Yah she's just unconscious sensei."

"Alright, we will continue, next is Ino vs. Sakura."

Shino scooted closer to Naruto, who was in the middle of congratulating Tsunami on her overwhelming victory.

"You will at least get an A-rank Tsunami! No doubt about it."

"Haha thanks Naruto, I bet you will at least get a B-rank."

"… I'm going to get an S-ranking."

"HAHA that's funny, I bet Sasuke will get an S-ranking.'

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Sure, how much?"

"500 ryo is my lucky number today so I will go with that."

"Alright deal!" *shake*. Shino scooted closer and whispered back to Naruto

"Double or nothing?"

"Haha you are ON!"  
"I bet on .."  
"WAIT, I MAKE THE BET!"

"Naruto effectively cut off Shino, but got the attention of every other classmate and teacher.

"What are you betting exactly Naruto?" Iruka stomped over to him.

"Eh, I'm betting that Ino and Sakura will tie." Iruka was now interested.

"How much?"

"1000 ryo."

"Wow okay, lets see how this turns out."

Iruka completely bypassed Naruto and Shino's bet, highly interested and began the round.

"BEGIN!"

"I WILL WIN FOR SASUKE INO!"

"SHUT UP BILLBOARD BROW!" the two girls stopped in the middle of the field and started arguing… not fighting but arguing.

"He's mine"

"No MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"NO MINE!" Naruto left his positon and went over to Sasuke.

"Hn, what do you want dobe?"

"I want you to yell out that whoever wins you will date."

"WHAT WHY!"

"Trust me, it will be worth it."

'Hn, fine whatever." Sasuke rose as Naruto slipped back to his original spot by Tsunami.

"What did you tell him?"

"OH you will see soon enough my dead, very soon." She turned her head the other way from Naruto to hide her blush.

'What am I feeling, my heart is racing faster, and my hands are sweating. I will have to ask mother about this later.'

Everyones heads snapped to Sasuke s he stood up and yelled out to the girls arguing

"Whichever one of you wins I will date!" All the rest of his fangirsl started wailing, hugging eachother trying to comfort themselves. While in the arena, Sakura and Ino's jaws were hitting the floor.

'Now is my time to get Sasuke!'

'I must show him I am worthy!'

The two girls looked at each other, no one making the first move, until a very interesting sound was heard.

SMACK!

Ino's head was turned 90 degrees, with a large red welt on her cheek.

'That bitch slapped me!' While Ino was fuming, everyone else was either on their ass's laughing (Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunami, and Iruka) or they were face faulting.

Then another SMACK was heard in the clearing. Ino had gotten payback, infuriating Sakura. The fight turned form a taijutsu duel, to a debate, to a bitch fest.

Much to Iruka's dismay, he had to end the duel. Him and Mizuki each grabbed a girl and dragged them apart.

'Jesus they are pathetic, I feel bad for whoever has to train either one of them.'

In the distance two shinobi sneezed, one had a facemask and silver spikey hair, while the other was a redhead.

'Was someone talking about me? They both wondered.

"Alright let's go on to the next match students, umm will Naruto and Choji step forward."

Both students complied. Naruto got into a random stance, while Choji munched on more chips… it was his 5th bag since the fights started. That was only about 30 minutes considering so many fights were too quick.

"Alright begin!"

"**Listen kit, this child is big, but not the quickest. You are the exact opposite of that, use it to your advantage. Make him tire out, or finish him humiliatingly, whatever you pick."**

'Gotcha'

Choji sent a right hook headed towards Naruto's face, hoping to finish him off quickly. Naruto sent his left forearm to deflect the hit, and sent his right hand towards Choji's diaphragm. The result was Choji's attack going astray and Choji losing his breath. Not missing a beat Naruto sent an onslaught of attacks aimed at the young nin.

Right hook, uppercut, roundhouse, (Slip behind) jab to the kidneys. This sequence went on randomly throughout the fight, Choji totally defenseless to his attacks. Choji tried one last attempt at a counter-attack, but failed miserably. He tried to send another right hook at Naruto, but he saw this coming. He dropped to the ground and swept Choji's feet out from under him, causing him to fall over on his ass.

He tried to get up, but soon found a certain blonde straddling him, and an elbow to his throat. He was choking him out.

"Tap out Choji, I don't want to hurt you."

'No I can't give up, not yet!' But he knew he couldn't win, his face was turning an odd purple color and his eyes were in the process of rolling into the back of his head. He feebly moved his hand to his side and started tapping his fingers as fast as he could on the ground.

Naruto took this as assign of defeat and moved off of the 'big boned boy' who immediately started gasping for air.

Iruka and Mizuki ran after the young Akamichi, giving him medical care.

Iruka spoke up to relieve the tension of the class "EH EM! We are moving onto the semi-finals. Since Tsunami's opponent is not participating she will move directly to the finals. Next up is Sasuke and Naruto. Come on out."

Sasuke began to move out as Mizuki pulled him aside.

"Kick his ass by any means necessary. I don't care if you use a jutsu or not. Just kick his ass. Got it?"

"Yes sensei, I will enjoy this. HE will know what it feels like to lose to an elite."

"Very good, now get moving."

Sasuke jumped into the arena, Naruto already awaiting him.  
"Ready teme?"

"Make your move dobe."

"As you wish"

Naruto disappeared in a blur, leaving a slight afterimage to Sasuke's eyes. He was inexperienced so he had trouble following Naruto's movements, but Iruka and Mizuki could see perfectly. They were dumbfounded, Naruto could run at chunin speeds, and this probably wasn't the fastest he could go.

Nartuto appeared behind Sasuke, jabbing him in the ribs. As the teme turned around Naruto sent an uppercut to his upper stomach. It caused Sasuke to bend over, leaving him open. But instead of a flashy attack Naruto decided to… head butt him. As his the heads collided, both children's foreheads began to bleed from the blunt force of the head butt.

Sasuke stumbled back.

'What the hell? I couldn't even see him move! I am gonna kill him!'

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **Sasuke basically cheated and sent the large fireball straight at Naruto. Naruto doeged the attack by a hair, actually he burnt the right half of his body in the process.

Naruto had raw skin showing from his right shoulder, down to the right side of his waist. The burns went into about his stomach area. In the process of being burnt he had lost the right half of his shirt, revealing his well-defined upper body… or what was left of it. It caused every girl in the crowd to blush a deep red and almost throw up at the same time.

'Damn he is ripped!' thought a drooling Tsunami. "What I would do to get some of that."

'SHIT! I said that out loud!'

Everyone was looking at her in awe. The Yondaime's daughter wants the demon brat! This caused a heavy amount of the students to chuckle.

Naruto and Sasuke paid no attention to the squeamish crowd and focused on the battle.

"Heh, I don't think you can fight anymore dobe, just give up."

"Fat chance teme, I have more fight in me." Sasuke stood in shock as Naruto's body began to repair itself, muscle strands connecting and flesh forming over it. The process was antagonizing to watch, but even more antagonizing to bear. Naruto had not built up a high pain tolerance yet so he was in agony. He started crying when the process was only half-way done. And when it was complete, Naruto fell on the ground bawling.

'This is my chance!' Sasuke figured. He charged Naruto in his weakened state, sending a low roundhouse at the boy, attempting to finish this battle once and for all.

Naruto saw this coming but couldn't move.

'SHIT!'

Then, time seemed to slow down, and Naruto raised his hand easily catching the foot of Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto tightened his grip on the boy, anger overcoming him.

'HE USED A JUTSU! AND THE SENSEI'S DID NOTHING!' Naruto turned his gaze over to Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka looked worried, but the latter had a sinister grin on his face.

'FUCK THEM!' Naruto tightened his grip even more, slowly crushing the leg bones of the Uchiha.

"AHHHH!" Sasuke screamed. The screames of the young boy just made Naruto squeeze harder, and harder and harder. He squeezed until he heard a resounding CRACK! Not only did Naruto hear it, the whole class heard it and went dead silent.

Sasuke fell to the ground, clutching his leg in the process.

"MY LEG!" he screamed, tears forming at his eyes. "DISQUALIFY HIM!"

"Why teme, I didn't break the rules. But you did. You used a jutsu that burnt half my body to a crisp."

"SHUT UP! YOU DEFILED AN UCHIHA! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Shut up." Naruto felt no remorse as he put his foot on Sasuke's bad leg, and slowly exerted force, causing the teme to scream in pain.

"Naruto stop, this battle is over. You won."

"Naruto looked over to see Iruka approaching him."

"What the hell Iruka!"

"Hmm?"

"HE USED A JUTSU THAT HIT ME! AND YOU DID NOTHING!"

"What do you mean Naruto, you look fine."

"You know as well as I do why I heal so fast!"

"… you know?"

"YES I KNOW, NOW WHY DIDN'T YOU DISQUALIFY HIM!"

"…"

"That is what I thought." With that Naruto stalked off to Tsunami, still shirtless.

"Why do they treat you unfairly Naruto?"

"Eh ask your dad later, same reason as before."

"Why cant you just tell me?"

"Ill get executed."

"…"

"Alright the finals are Tsunami vs. Naruto. Step forward please."

"I forfeit sensei!"

"Tsunami? Why?"

"I saw Naruto kick Sasuke's ass, barely breaking a sweat. I don't feel like losing my leg."

"Fair enough. Everyone go inside to see the results of your exam overall."

"SWEET!" everyone yelled, pumping a fist in the air.

'Is this synchronized swimming or some shit?' Naruto thought.

The class entered the building to see the board covered up by a white tarp.

"Alright class this is how it works. I have personally graded you on your skill and potential in each category of jutsu. Going horizontally, first is your name, then your genjutsu rank, then your ninjutsu, then your taijutsu, and lastly whether you passed or not. Here are the results. AND REMEMBER! I am assessing your taijutsu on your skill, not if you won the tourney" (Only doing important ones)

**NAME GEN NIN TAI OVER **

**INO Y. S B C PASS**

**SAKURA H. A B C PASS**

**KIBA I. C A A PASS **

**SHIKA N. C A C PASS**

**CHOJI A. D A A PASS**

**SHINO A. B B B PASS**

**HINATA H. A A A PASS**

**SASUKE U. A B S PASS**

**SUNAMI N. B SS S PASS**

**NARUTO N. F A SSS PASS**

"Wow Naruto, look at your taijutsu score!" Tsunami squeeled.

"Yah it's, well, wow."

"Your parents will be so proud!"

"HAH! They don't care about me at all."

"Wha-"

"Father, ask."

"Ahhhh."

"ALRIGHT CLASS IS DISMISSED, BE HERE AT NOON SHARP TOMORROW FOR YOUR SENSEI!"

"Yes sensei." The class all scrambled home, either overjoyed or depressed from the results."

"Later princess! Tell your parents I say hello!"

Tsunami giggled, she really liked Naruto. She could be herself around him. "Okay prince, see you soon!" She took off towards her parents house, eager to spread the news of the class's success… and to ask her father a question.

Naruto sighed, he had to go home, say his results, have his family not believe him, Ino clarify it, they apologize, and then they continue congratulating Ino.

"Fuck my life." He began walking home, deciding to have a conversation with the fox on his way.

'Oy, furball, you there?'

"**Shut up kit, and yes I am here. What do you want to talk about?"**

'Just wondering if I could've beat the teme without my transformation.'

"**HAH! Yes you would've still beaten him by a little bit. But not by a landslide. You would've got an S ranking or MAYBE an SS. But not an SSS."**

'Alright, I am at my house. Ill talk to you later.'

"**Take care kit." **The link was cut off as Naruto walked into Ino telling her parents her scores.

"OH MY GOD I GOT AN S-RANK IN GENJUTSU!" she squeeled. "It was the highest in the class!"

"Way to go dear!" Inoichi said.

"What about your other scores." Barked her mother.

"Ummm, I got a B in Nin, and a C in Tai."

"Heh, pitiful. I expect more next time Ino."

"Yes mother." Ino was downtrodden. She had gotten the HIGHEST genjutsu scores in her class and no approval, needless to say Naruto was pissed.

"Hey give her some slack, she got the BEST genjutsu scores in her class and a great ninjutsu score. Give her some credit mother."

"SHUT UP DEMON! I BET YOU DID NO BETTER!"

"You are right, not in the genjutsu part."

"YOU PROBABLY FAILED."

"Mother" Ino tried to calm her angered mom "Naruto passed with flying colors.

"Huh? The demon passed? What were his scores?"  
"My scores were F in genjutsu."

"HAH PATHETIC!"

"A in Ninjutsu."

"… Not bad…"

"And SSS in taijutsu."

"Your so pathetic."

"What?"

"You are not only a demon, but a lier too! Why did we even…" She was cut off by Inoichi, who clamped his hand over Ina's mouth.

"Great job both of you." He said, struggling against his wife. "Now get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay dad." Both children went to their respected rooms and went to sleep.

-A little while ago-Namikaze Compound-

SMASH! The door to the compound was blown off its hinges.

"How was it Tsunami?" said an eager Kushina, she wanted a sneak peak at her new students abilities, and who they were.

"My door.." were Minato's words.

"IT WAS GREAT MOM AND DAD!"

"How did you do?" (Kushina and Tsunami convo.)

"I got a B-Rank in genjutsu!"

"That is great dear!" How about nin and tai?"

"I got an SS in Ninjutsu and an S in taijutsu!"

"So you are the top of your class in both?"  
"Nope, just ninjutsu."  
"What about taijutsu, was Sasuke at the top?"  
"Sasuke and I both got an S-Ranking in taijutsu."  
"So who was at the top?"

"Naruto Yamanaka." Minato and Kushina gasped.

"What dear? Explain clearer please." This time Minato spoke up.

"Well, in the semi finals Sasuke cheated."

"So that is the only reason Naruto won?" Kushina asked, almost sounding relieved.

"HELL NO! Sasuke burnt off half of Naruto's body! You could see the raw muscle from his right shoulder to his right hip area."

"So how could he beat Sasuke then!"

"Naruto somehow healed super quick, but it was gruesome to watch. His flesh melded together over his healing muscles. Naruto was in tears during this process."

"And then?"

"Sasuke tried to cheap shot Naruto, who grabbed his leg and with one hand broke it with one hand! Sasuke tried then to get Naruto ejected to no avail."

"Wow, he must be really good at taijutsu." Said a bewildered Minato.

"He really is, the finals were me vs. him."

"Are you hurt!"

"HAH no I forfeited right away, I did NOT wand my leg broken."

"Good thinking dear, get some rest for tomorrow."  
"Love you guys, night." Tsunami walked upstairs and went to bed, with the image of a shirtless Naruto in her head.

-Next Day-Academy-

The students were fidgeting in their seats, it was 11:00 and Iruka was about to tell them their teams and sensei's.

"Alright class shut up and listen, I will list of your teammates and sensei's right now so listen up."

**Sakura Haruno, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi, Team 10.**

**Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi, team 8.**

**Sasuke Uchiha, you will do a solo study under Kakashi Hatake.**

Classes dismissed."

"Sensei? What about Naruto, Ino and I, who is out sensei?" Spoke up Tsunami.

"Ummm, idk it just says for your to stay here after for your sensei.'  
"Okay."

It was 12:30, and everyone has been picked up by their sensei, even Kakashi showed up on time.

"GOD DAMMIT WHERE IS SHE!" yelled Naruto.

"How do you know it is a she?" replied Ino.

"I can smell her, she is hiding from us."

"… weird."

"Come on out!"

"Heh, you sensed me with your nose, it must be better than Kiba's."

"Where are you!"

"Behind you." Naruto turned around to have a katana at his throat.

"Got you." The woman replied.

"MOTHER!" the woman turned her head to see Tsunami gaping at her.

"Hello dear how are you today."

"You are out sensei?"

"Yep! Meet me on the roof in five minutes! All of you." She disappeared in a swirl of leaves, as the kids ran to the steps to the ceiling. When they arrived they saw Kushina sitting, waiting for them.

"Alright" she said. "Time for introductions. I am Kushina Namikaze, formerly Kushina Uzumaki. I like my husband, my daughter and kenjutsu. I dislike things. I don't really have a dream right now. Alright shorty you're next."

Ino fumed, she may be short but she wasn't THAT short.

"I am Ino Yamanaka, I like Sasuke, genjutsu and my family. I dislike Billboard Brow. My dreams are to marry Sasuke!"

"Alright…. Foxy you're up."

Naruto sent a sharp glare at her before he spoke. "My name is Naruto Yamanaka. I like Ramen, taijutsu, training, and swords. I dislike people who cant tell the difference between the jailed and the jailer." Everyone looked confused besides Kushina, who clearly paled a bit. "And my dream is to become a kage."

'He is different' thought Kushina. 'He still has a red glow to his eyes, and his whisker marks are still clearly there… but he grew into his canines and claws.'

"Not hokage Naruto?" she asked.

"No, this village has done nothing for me. They have beat me since birth and called me demon. As you can tell, when I was six my FIRST assassination attempt was delivered.

"Ummm, alright dear, you are next."

"I am Tsunami Namikaze, I like training, ninjutsu and (Glances at Naruto and blushes). I dislike people who judge others or call them names. And my dream is to become hokage."

'… dammit, she likes Naruto.' Thought Kushina.

"Alright that wraps us up, meet me at training ground 19 tomorrow for your first real training,"

-Next Day-Training ground 19- (A/N: Want to get to this, so I put in a Timeskip)

Naruto, Tsunami and Ino all arrived to the training ground on time, to see no one there.

"Where is she?" Ino sighed. A yellow flash then erupted in the training area. Minato and his wife were both standing there.

"Alright I am Minato Namikaze, this is my wife Kushina. I will be helping her train you guys in my freetime. Right now we will individually assess you. You will all in turn face my wife and then you will face me after a break. After that all three if you will face us two. Clear?"

All the students nodded their heads in affirmation.

"Alright good, Ino you are first."

She stepped up to Kushina as Minato yelled begin. The battle was short lived. Since Ino had bad skills in taijutsu Kushina used that to her advantage. Within minutes Ino was defeated.

"Tsunami you are next." Their battle was more exciting.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **Yelled Tsunami. The large fireball went straight at Kushina, who made no attempt to dodge it. She was covered in flames instantly. When the flames dispersed she wasn't there anymore.

'SHIT WHAT DID I DO!' thought Tsunami. She felt a rumbling and jumped out of the way to see Kushina pop out of the earth and nearly deck Tsunami.

'Shit that would hurt.'

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** Suddenly Kushina had several copies of her, and they all charged Tsunami.

'They are just clones, they cant hurt me.' Were Tsunami's thoughts as one decked her in the face… hard.

'Shit they are solid!' Tsunami frantically tried to dodge the clones, but to no avail as they binded her body into submission.

"I give." She sighed.

"Good job dear, next is Naruto."

'This will be interesting, I wonder how good he is.' He thought. Naruto jumped into the arena to have Kushina attack him immediately.

'Shit!' she had already made several shadow clones and he was in the process of dodging and weaving his way through them.

'Let's see, if they are solid then they must dispel somehow… got it!' Naruto sent a roundhouse at the first Kushina, dispelling it and made his way with the rest of them. Soon all of them were dispelled and it was a clear battle of Naruto vs. Kushina.

Kushina sent a jab at Naruto's stomach, him dodging it easily. The two ninja began exchanging jabs, faster and faster until they were a blur.

'GAH I'm sick of this' Kushina then stored up chakra in her fist and nailed Naruto in his stomach, sending him flying, straight into the forest.

"Kushina? That was a little rash wasn't it?" said a worried Minato.

"Hehe maybe a little."

"Well, we will continue, Ino its time for you to face me."

'Shit' were the girls thoughts as she walked towards the arena'

"FUCK!" yelled Naruto as he pummeled throught the forest. He was a good mile in and he was just slowing down. "She punches too hard damnt!" Naruto then FINALLY HIT A TREE! "I was shot into a forest and didn't hit a tree for a mile… wow" Naruto noticed he wad still suspended in the air, so he curiously looked down…

"SHIT!"

"Good job Tsunami, you are doing great in your progress." Minato had just beaten the poor girl. She had gone her all and had barely lasted five minutes against him.

"How are you so strong dad?"

"Practice… a lot of it."

"FUCKING HELL!" Everyone turned their head to the new voice. Naruto was emerging from the forest, walking straight at Kushina.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUNCH SO HARD!"

"Well sorrryyyy, but your fine."

"SO WHAT! I'm sorry hokage, but I need some beauty sleep."

"Fine go get some after we talk." Minato grabbed Naruto and flashed away.

"What do you need Minato?"

"First I want to know why you have such a powerful henge on you."

"Hmm?"

"Don't play dumb Naruto, you have a henge on you that I cant dispel, so it is extremely powerful. Why is my only question."

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know!"

"It is because if I show what is under this henge I will be executed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because then the accusations of demon will be true."

"I am lost."

"NO YOUR NOT! YOU KNOW JUST AS WELL AS I DO WHAT I HAVE IN ME!"

"…"

"That is right, now if you excuse me I am going home. I need to ask Kyuubi to reinforce my henge so not even you will be able to sense it." Naruto then walked away from his hokage, contempt on making his visit with Kyuubi worthwhile.

A/N: That is a wrap! This took way longer than I thought it would. I mean damn! I wanted to end this chapter right after the genin exams but I couldn't stop typing. I know I put very little detail in the fights with Kushina and Minato, but I was sick of typing fight scenes.

Finally NO FLARES! Seriously nothing downs an author writing his first fanfiction that a flare. Constructive criticism is FINE. I have also decided that Naruto's affinities will be water, wind and fire. Probably not changing that. Send your thought and review!

P.s! I saw this on a story so I will do it too, its called power levels.

**POWER LEVELS:**

**Civilian: 25**

**Academy Student: 25-100**

**Genin: 100**

**Chunin: 200**

**Jonin: 300**

**Anbu: 400**

**Anbu Captain: 450**

**Root Anbu: 500**

**Root Captain: 550**

**Sannin: 700**

**Kage: 800**

**Biju: … A lot**

**Sakura: 110**

**Ino: 115**

**Kiba: 135**

**Shino: 130**

**Shikimaru: 125 (too lazy)**

**Hinata: 140**

**Choji: 130**

**Sasuke: 150**

**Tsunami: 175**

**Naruto: 170**

**Kakashi: 410**

**Asuma: 350**

**Kurenai: 340**

**Kushina: 550 (DID NOT GO FULL OUT AGAINST STUDENTS)**

**Minato: 1200 (Most powerful hokage ever, might even raise it.)**


End file.
